


Sun and Snow, Spice and Smoke

by therron_shan



Series: Between the Stars [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therron_shan/pseuds/therron_shan
Summary: Sometime after the battle of Ilum, Aurelia waits not so patiently for Scourge to return from his journey to be cured of the Emperor's ritual.Rated M for brief language and intense kissing.  Aka, just to be safe.





	Sun and Snow, Spice and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> taken from a tumblr prompt a month or so ago! aaaas usual Caia is Aurelia's best friend and a Jedi Consular, and she belongs to @delavairesslegacy on tumblr!

He’d been gone for months; he and Caia both. The two people Aurelia trusted and loved most had left her behind on their Journey to Cure Scourge, or so Kira called it. And while Aurelia was more than excited she also tried not to get her hopes up. She hadn’t heard from either of them in at least two months, and she wasn’t sure what could be done against the Emperor’s ritual. For all she knew, Scourge would return the same way he’d left: fully aware that Aurelia was hopelessly in love with him and unable to do anything about it.

Aurelia fiddled with an old lightsaber she’d found on Ilum, a memento of the battle. Her bedroom was full of defunct sabers with varying hilts and stories. Scourge liked her collection; they’d spent hours talking about it. Kriff, on Belsavis he’d handed her the saber of a Sith they’d killed - “for your collection, hmm?” - and she’d almost kissed him. She had so many stories to tell him now; he’d missed so much. And Caia too. How she’d gotten through the bantha shitstorm that had been Ilum without her two favorite people, Aurelia had no idea. Kira had come with her, so that helped. And there was -

Her comm chirped. Quite literally. Caia had her own tone that mimicked the birds on Tython. It was soothing and -

 _Caia_.

Aurelia couldn’t answer the call fast enough. And sure enough, there was her best friend. Caia stood tall, with her back straight as always. Her face was unreadable. Which didn’t necessarily mean something bad. “Caia? Stars, there you are. I’ve missed you so much. Is everything okay?”

“Yes. We are about to dock on Alderaan. We will reach home shortly.”

“Stay there. I’ll come meet you.” Aurelia’s hands shook.  _Please let him be healed. Please._

Caia looked out of the comm’s range and Aurelia heard a murmur. A soft, smoky murmur. Her heart leapt into her throat. Could it be…? Caia looked back at her. “Vâsil would rather meet you at home.” And a small smile broke across her lips. “We have good news, Aurelia. I promise. We will be home shortly.” She ended the call, and Aurelia’s knees went weak.

Good news? Was he cured, then? If he was - Aurelia couldn’t blame him for wanting to meet at home. She planned on jumping him as soon as he walked through the door and didn’t really want to do that in public. She reached out to him in the force, searching their bond - and then she pulled back, deciding she wanted to be surprised. Please,  _please_  let him be cured. Stars, please.

* * *

 

She paced. It had been an hour since Caia’s call. Yeah, they lived in a cabin nestled in the Juran Mountains but did it really take that long to get here? She wanted them home  _now_. Was that too much to ask -

The hum of a speeder was unmistakable as it touched down on the pad outside. And suddenly Aurelia’s hands began to shake. Her stomach churned. Her heart pounded. She begged the forces that be again - please, please, please - as the crunch of footsteps in the snow grew louder.  The code was punched in - _beep, beep, beep, beep_. And then the front door opened.

Scourge stood proud and tall, his massive body practically filling the doorframe. His crimson eyes fell immediately on Aurelia, and she stood still, unable to move. Fear claimed her. Fear that he couldn’t be cured. Fear that he  _had_  been cured but wouldn’t want her. Fear that a cure was only temporary. She took a deep breath, and Scourge did the same.

“Vâsil?” she whispered.

He began to move. He took slow steps across the front room, eyes never leaving hers. Aurelia’s heart pounded at the look in his eyes. Relief? Love? Stars,  _please_. The distance between them seemed miles but Scourge reached her in a matter of moments. Close enough to touch. He reached out and slid a callused finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up. Tears formed in his red eyes and he drew a shaking breath.

“Look at you,” he whispered, his voice trembling. So full of emotion. Her heart squeezed. “You are so beautiful.”

Tears threatened the back of Aurelia’s throat. He was so - pure in the force. Unencumbered by the all-consuming darkness that had permeated him only months before. He was happy. Aurelia let her tears fall. Scourge wiped them from her cheeks, though his own fell.

“Ssh, ssh. Don’t cry, Aurelia. It’s all right. I’m here.” He brushed his lips against hers and Aurelia all but melted. She kissed him back just as softly, trying to make sense of the millions of emotions running through her mind. The kiss lasted a few short seconds before Scourge pulled away. He looked at her. She reached for him with shaking hands. And then his mouth was on hers.

He kissed her  _hard_ , with all the desperation that had built up in him over three hundred years. His tongue slid over hers and she moaned into his mouth. Stars, and his hands were everywhere. One cradled the side of her head, thumb nestled under her chin, and the other gripped her hip as he pushed into her. Aurelia’s mind raced. Scourge was  _kissing_  her. They stumbled together and the wind was knocked from her body as he shoved her against a wall.

 _Stars_.

He smelled of sun and snow, tasted of spice and smoke; he invaded her senses and Aurelia kissed him with the same violent fervor he gave her, wanting him to sink into her, in all senses of the phrase. She tugged at his shirt, trying to pull him closer because fuck every inch of her body was pressed against his but that wasn’t close enough. He burned her neck with scalding kisses, hands bruising her hips. And then his mouth returned to hers with a desperate moan that set her on fire. She needed him. Needed him around her, inside her. Needed him to claim her because she was his, utterly and fully  _his_.

And then he pulled back.

Aurelia couldn’t catch her breath, but in the good way. She gasped softly with each rise of her chest, as did Scourge. And when she reached for him for more he met her with a gentle kiss.

“I don’t wish to go any further right now,” he whispered against her mouth. “Well, I do but… all of these sensations, it’s almost too much. I need to process - everything.” He brushed a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Can we wait?”

She couldn’t help but smile. How intense everything must’ve been to him. Colors and scents and tastes and emotions. Stars, she’d already waited a year for him; she wait centuries if she had to, just like he did for her. “Yeah, we can wait. I won’t push you.”

He leaned down and met her with a soft kiss. “I love you. So much.”

Aurelia’s heart swelled. Finally. “I love you too, Vâsil.”


End file.
